


don't treat me like a child

by _keygo (jayssi)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony, M/M, Post Civil War, Top Peter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayssi/pseuds/_keygo
Summary: peter podía soportar muchas cosas de tony, pero en verdad detestaba ser tratado como un niño incluso estando a solas.una noche decide darle una lección a su pareja, y a cierto capitán idiota que no dejaba de buscarle; dos pájaros de un tiro.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Primera parte!

Steve necesitaba hablar con Tony. Las consecuencias de la Guerra Civil estaban a la vista con el trato amable pero a la vez distante del genio, que les hacía notar a todos que la confianza ya se había perdido. Aunque todos se esforzaran por enmendar las cosas —despues de un par de discusiones y peleas intensas al inicio—, acercarse a Tony Stark era difícil. Recuperar su confianza lo era aún más.

Había un grupo reducido de personas con la que el millonario se llevaba amenamente, y entre ellas se encontraba cierto niño arácnido. Era más cercano a él que cualquier otro, estaba todo el tiempo posible a su lado siempre llamándole con respeto y cariño. Steve sabía que era su discípulo, pero suponía que la relación que tenían era más de padre e hijo. Era bastante agradable ver que se preocupaban uno por el otro.

Pero, su presencia no era siempre conveniente. Cada vez que mostraba la intención de acercarse y hablar llegaba ese castaño para arruinar sus oportunidades. Suponía que se trataba de un niño celoso, pero era realmente inoportuno.

Tony tenía la costumbre de bajar al piso de Los Vengadores para comer o preparar su café de la madrugada en lugar de preparar todo en el penthouse. Una vez que Natasha le preguntó por ello él solo respondió que «siempre había algo preparado en el refrigerador, es más sencillo que hacerlo yo mismo», Steve aprovechando eso buscaría su oportunidad.

—

Esperó ansiosamente a que se hiciera de madrugada, sabía que el genio aparecía a eso de las tres de la mañana en la cocina así que cuando se hizo la hora decidió salir en silencio. En el pasillo de las habitaciones pudo distinguir a dos figuras, una de ellas le pertenecía a Stark, la otra era del niño. Se recriminó mentalmente por el lenguaje utilizado para referirse al niño en ese momento, pero la verdad que estaba considerándolo jodidamente molesto.

Esperó a que el pasillo estuviese despejado para ir detrás de ellos a la cocina. Tendría la paciencia suficiente para aguardar a que Parker regresara a su habitación y entonces tendría su oportunidad.

Steve no tenía idea de lo que vería.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Segunda parte!  
> Advertencia de smut.

Aún cuando su relación con el Sr. Stark era totalmente secreta, tenía permitido el mostrar sus celos y acaparar toda la atención del mayor bajo la excusa de ser su pupilo y además de eso un adolescente que requeriría de toda su energía. De alguna manera, la cosa funcionaba así.

Los problemas llegaban cuando, incluso en la intimidad, Tony le llamaba por ese sustantivo tan detestado por él: «niño». Detestaba saber que para los ojos de su pareja él no era nada más que un niño. ¡Por la mierda! Ya era un hombre adulto de veinte años, asistía a la universidad, era pasante en Stark Industries, tenía una vida social, podía ir a fiestas, beber alcohol. ¡No era un niño!

Pero Anthony insistía en llamarle de esa manera. Podía soportar que lo hiciera frente a otras personas, pero estando solos era inaceptable. De hecho, odiaba que se dirigiera a él de esa forma. Pero, no, Stark no aprendía y eso le frustraba.

Esa madrugada después de que su pareja pasara por su habitación por una intensa sesión de sexo desestresante ambos fueron hacia la cocina entre charlas y algunas tonterías. A Peter le gustaba la manera tan natural con la que le hablaba el mayor de sus proyectos, él podía entender exactamente lo que decía incluso si utilizaba el lenguaje técnico, ambos se entendían, con todo y los chistes tontos sobre robótica, cosas que no podían faltar.

En la cocina continuaron su charla mientras el mayor preparaba café para él y un par de sandwiches para ambos. La conversación fue interrumpida por la voz de Parker, quien estaba sentado en la península de la cocina observando la espalda del otro, que parecía estar demasiado concentrado en el café. Sabía lo mucho que amaba el café.

— ¿Puede preparar un poco más para mí, Sr. Stark? —

Inquirió de manera despreocupada, la respuesta del contrario fue casi inmediata.

— No. Los niños no deben tomar café a estas horas. —

Esa fue una pésima elección de palabras, Tony lo sabía y por eso no volteó, para no encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de Peter.

— Odio que me trate como un niño. —

El silencio reinó entre ambos por unos segundos hasta que la cafetera comenzó a cumplir su función. Los ojos castaños de Anthony estaban fijos en la máquina.

— Lo siento, acostumbro llamarte así frente a otros y lo olvido. —

Entonces el menor bajó del mesón de la península, a paso lento se acercó y le rodeó con ambos brazos por la cintura, pegándose a él y apoyándose en su hombro.

— Conque lo olvidas, ¿Eh? —Susurró contra su oído, asegurándose de no dejar ningún espacio entre ambos en ese abrazo.— Creo que ya deberías dejar de llamarme así… quizás lo hagas si yo comienzo a perderte el respeto. ¿Qué piensas, Tony? —

Los temblores no tardaron en aparecer, ¿Qué clase de propuesta era esa? El susodicho intentó mantener la compostura, aún cuando las manos del menor bajaban hacia sus caderas y era aprisionado contra el mesón, mientras el aroma a café le hacía sentir abrumado.

— Pienso que deberías apartarte antes de que alguien venga, niño. —

Le dio un beso en el cuello al mayor, estrujando con fuerza las caderas ajenas.

— Comienzo a pensar que tienes un fetiche con llamarme así, Tony. —Volvió a susurrar, hubo un roce entre ambos y el genio suspiró.— No sabía que tenías esos gustos. —

El tono juguetón de Parker podrían hacer que el millonario perdiera la cabeza. Cerró los ojos instintivamente, le recorría un escalofrío.

— Peter, no. No aquí. —

Intentó sonar firme con su decisión, pero en un par de manos cálidas metiéndose bajo su ropa le hicieron temblar la voz. El chico sabía qué hacer para enloquecerle.

— Nadie se levantará a esta hora. Además, creo que te enciende que tu niño te joda en la cocina con el riesgo de que nos puedan ver. —

Anthony suspiró. ¿Por qué rayos comenzaba a excitarse por las palabras sucias del chico? ¡Era algo muy nuevo para ellos, demasiado para su corazón!

Arqueó la espalda cuando dos pares de dedos pellizcaron sus pezones, trataba de mantenerse callado para no llamar la atención de nadie —asumiendo, claro, que alguien haya salido de su habitación a dar una vuelta por los pasillos.

Los labios de Parker fueron depositando besos húmedos y marcas en el cuello y la nuca del mayor, eran claras sus intenciones de doblegarlo y hacerle liberar su voz sin importarle nada. Su pelvis comenzó a moverse contra el trasero del otro, dándole a notar su ansiedad por tomarlo en ese mismo momento. La erección de Stark rozaba contra uno de los cajones debajo del mesón, era molesto, ya quería liberarla.

— Peter… —Susurró entre breves jadeos, este no respondía y solo continuaba con su labor de estimularle por ambos lados. Humedeció los labios con la lengua antes de decir las palabras que probablemente le condenarían para siempre.— Mi niño… ¡Ah! —Un gemido impidió que siguiera hablando, pero al menos ahora tenía la atención del joven que se encargaba de pellizcar con fuerza los pezones.— Jódeme, mi niño. —

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Peter. Dejó sus labores repentinamente para obligar al mayor a voltear y retirarle el tank top, después atacó hacia el pecho, hundiéndose entre sus pectorales, justo sobre la cicatriz del reactor arc. Podría morir en ese lugar, era de sus mayores fetiches. La lengua fue recorriendo el espacio entre ellos antes de dedicarse a succionar y morder con hambre uno de los pezones, pasaba de uno al otro dejando un rastro de saliva en cada ida y vuelta. Ayudó al genio a sentarse en el mesón, recibiendo un gemido inesperado por ello. Oh, había olvidado que convenció al otro de usar cierto juguete en su cuerpo antes de salir de la habitación. 

— ¿Te gusta, Tony? —

Inevitablemente la voz sonó distorsionada, habló aún encargándose de sus pezones. Las manos comenzaban a recorrerle los muslos con ansias, se estaba armando de paciencia para no sacarle los pantalones en ese momento. Escuchó la positiva del mayor, apenas podía articular entre jadeos y gemidos, lo veía disfrutar bastante. Se sentía satisfecho por provocar todo aquello.

Finalmente subió hasta su rostro para iniciar un beso intenso, obsceno y cargado de deseo. Técnicamente todo lo que hacían era obsceno, pero ese beso entre gemidos con roces entre lenguas y algunas mordidas tenía su lugar aparte. El muchacho arácnido se colocó entre las piernas del hombre de hierro y sus pelvis chocaron, sus entrepiernas rozaron y ambos gimieron.

— No aguanto más, Tony. —Susurró entre besos mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y los bajaba, solo lo suficiente. Las manos del genio fueron solas hacia la entrepierna ajena, pero el menor le tomó de las muñecas antes de que pudiese hacer algo.— No, no. Voltéate. —

El mayor obedeció, era claro que Peter llevaba las riendas tanto en el sexo como en todos los aspectos de la relación, aunque siempre se vea al revés. Stark bajó del mesón para voltearse rápidamente, apoyándose en él y levantando el trasero, sumiso. Parker ni lento, ni perezoso, se apresuró a bajarle el pantalón junto a la ropa interior, encontrándose con ese fibroso trasero codiciado por muchos. En él había algo nuevo; un plug anal con motivo de Spider-man. La piel acanelada presumía marcas, mordidas en todos lados, menos en lugares visibles.

— Se te ve muy bien, Tony. Todo te queda bien; las marcas y nuestro nuevo juguete. —

Susurró mientras apoyaba su entrepierna en el trasero ajeno, las manos fueron a parar a la cadera. Stark jadeaba bajo su tacto, adoraba que el menor supiese qué hacer y cómo hacerlo.

— Pe… —Suspiró, extasiado.— Peter… mi niño… —Sus dientes mordieron su propio labio inferior, se sintió ansioso cuando las manos subieron y se instalaron nuevamente en su pecho.— Siento que te gusta demasiado tocarme ahí, ¿Es tu fetiche? —

Inquirió con la respiración agitada, moviendo la cadera para pegarse un poco más al menor. Recibió una mordida en el hombro.

— Por supuesto que sí, podría pasar el día entero con mi rostro en tu pecho y ahogarme en él. —

Un fuerte pellizco en ambos pezones le provocó un breve y agudo grito. Después amasó los pectorales a su gusto. Y a Stark le encantaba que lo hiciera, pero no estaba satisfecho. No cuando sentía la dureza de la erección del menor entre sus nalgas.

— Niño… no me hagas esperar. —Susurró a tono suplicante.— Hazlo. —

Al más joven se le fue la respiración con la súplica de su pareja, pero tuvo una repentina y muy buena idea. Sus manos seguían jugando con los pectorales del mayor, no tenía intenciones de sacarlas de allí.

— Hazlo tú. Yo estoy muy cómodo aquí… —Con un movimiento de cadera simuló una embestida.— y haciendo esto. —

El millonario le maldijo en casi todos los idiomas que conocía por jugar con él de esa manera. El cuerpo entero le temblaba anticipando el final del acto sexual, la respiración del menor en su cuello aumentaba su ansiedad y no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer, porque el otro le daba a entender que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

No pudo voltearse, porque Parker estaba demasiado concentrado en jugar con sus pectorales y frotándose contra su culo. Entonces tuvo que hacerlo todo a ciegas. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y llevó una mano hacia sus nalgas para buscar el objeto metálico y brillante, luego lo retiró con cuidado. Enseguida de su dilatada entrada comenzó a salir la carga de semen que el menor le había depositado antes de salir de la habitación. Habían tenido sexo hace menos de quince minutos.

Peter se mantuvo por unos segundos allí, observando su propia semilla recorrer los acanelados muslos del mayor. Sus manos al fin abandonaron los pectorales del otro, de manera lenta le recorrió la espalda hasta terminar en el trasero. Apretó esas nalgas con deseo, mordiéndose el labio. No pudo soportarlo más y se deshizo de su ropa interior, quería frotarse contra él un poco más.

Sintió el pene del menor entre sus nalgas, siendo lubricado con el semen que resbalaba de su trasero, pero nuevamente Peter le provocaba. El glande le recorría los alrededores de su ano, pero no entraba en él. Tony se sentía terriblemente frustrado.

— Sr. Stark… ¿Qué sucede? —Oyó susurrar en su oído a tono burlón.— ¿Hay algo que quiera decirme? —

Las manos le temblaban al hombre mayor que hacía un gran esfuerzo para sostenerse erguido contra el mesón. Si esa situación se diese en la cama, él ya tendría el rostro hundido en el colchón al no poder soportar más tortura.

— Si no me lo dice no entenderé. —Las palmas de las manos ajenas impactaron en sus nalgas produciendo un estruendoso sonido. Parker sonrió al escucharle gemir arqueando la espalda.— Oh… ¿Quiere sentarse en mi cara otra vez? —Sugirió comenzando a frotar su pene entre los muslos ajenos — ¿No? ¿Entonces quiere usar juguetes? —Hubo una pausa, Stark negó.— ¿No? ¿Quiere más golpes? —

Aunque todas las sugerencias del menor eran tentadoras para Anthony solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Sus brazos perdieron fuerza después de recibir una fuerte mordida en su espalda. Su pecho y rostro terminaron apoyados sobre el mármol del mesón, Stark llevó las manos a sus propias nalgas para separarlas.

— Sabes qué hacer, mi niño. Complace a tu señor antes de que deba hacerlo solo. —

Antes de que pudiese introducir un par de dedos en su interior, dos manos le sostuvieron de las muñecas y le obligaron a mantenerlas quietas. La erección del joven arácnido se metió rápida y desesperadamente en él. Fue fácil, continuaba dilatado y lubricado. De manera inmediata las estocadas duras y rápidas comenzaron.

— Mientras me tenga a mí, Sr. Stark, no tendrá que hacer nada solo. —Liberó las manos ajenas y dejó que las colocara en el mesón nuevamente, pero esta vez ni se preocupó por volver a levantarse. El millonario estaba demasiado a gusto así, sumiso.— Me tiene a mí, siempre me tendrá. Su niño siempre estará para todo lo que usted desee. —

El castaño más joven se inclinó hacia adelante, sin perder el ritmo de sus embestidas. Buscó las manos del mayor y entrelazó sus dedos desde el dorso. Stark giró la cabeza entre gemidos contenidos y jadeos para recibir un beso por parte del otro.

— Mi niño, siempre tan obediente y leal. Solo te necesito a ti, cariño. —

Articuló de manera fluida antes de que sus labios volvieran a ser atacados por Peter. Éste podría comenzar a acostumbrarse a ser tratado como un niño, siempre y cuando se lo recompense de esa manera.

Parker se apartó un poco, le sostuvo de la cadera para aumentar aún más el ritmo y llegar más profundo en él. En un momento giró la cabeza, encontrándose con unos ojos azules curiosos que observaban las reacciones del mayor. Era sorprendente ver que Steve se había quedado viendo hasta el final.

El orgasmo del mayor estaba cerca, lo supo por sus gemidos y se apresuró a estimular su erección, que estaba por cierto desatendida.

— Mío… solo mío, Sr. Stark. —

Habló los suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por ese polizón, el castaño mayor por fin alcanzó el orgasmo con un delicioso gemido y esas contracciones musculares que amaba ver.

— Solo tuyo, niño mío. —Gimió.— Lléname. —

El joven se sintió motivado por esas palabras y se apresuró para llegar al orgasmo. En un par de minutos ya se encontraba depositando nuevamente una gran carga de semen propia de un adolescente hormonal dentro del mayor. Stark se encontraba satisfecho con aquella sesión de sexo con aroma a café, pero la noche aún no terminaba, él no tenía sueño y quería un poco más de su niño.

La mirada de Parker buscó nuevamente a la de ese hombre y al no encontrarla se supo satisfecho. Siempre supo que Steve Rogers estaba viéndoles gracias a la punzada y aprovechó para dejarle en claro algunas que otras cosas, además de complacer a su pareja.

Confiaba en que Rogers no volviese a buscar a Tony.

————

A la mañana siguiente todos los Vengadores residentes se encontraban desayunando en la cocina a excepción de uno, que recién llegaba bostezando a encontrarse con sus colegas héroes. Peter Parker le sonrió ampliamente señalándole el lugar vacío a su lado en la mesa, donde había una taza de café humeante esperando.

— ¡Buen día Señor Stark! —

La voz entusiasmada del chico arácnido incentivó al resto de Los Vengadores a saludar de la misma manera. Él tenía esa virtud de contagiar a todos con su alegría.

— Buen día, mi niño. —Saludó el adormilado hombre desordenándole el cabello a Parker antes de tomar asiento.— Buen día, chicos. —

Y se dedicó a tomar su café. Steve Rogers se sentía incómodo y estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas al oír nuevamente ese apodo, recordaba el gran bochorno de la madrugada pasada. Todos lo notaron y notaron también la sonrisa de superioridad que el chico le había dedicado al rubio.

¿Había pasado algo y nadie se enteró?


End file.
